Arctic Explosions
by Delirious Ambiguity
Summary: With Kushina Uzumaki as a mum, and Deidara for a brother, Naruto's life will been turned upside-down with both of his new bloodlines.. Read as he tries to control them in the race to reach his dream, the title, Hokage! AU Pairings undecided. NO YAOI/YURI
1. Prologue

AN: This is a story I'm writing with my bro, matwatgos, first ever story, so only cook it lightly, not burn it to a crisp with the flames!! Review! ;P

Flashes and bangs echoed through the forests of Konoha, occasionally a scream or an angry roar would pierce the silence. It was the 10th of October and Kyuubi was attacking. Standing 50 ft tall and 100ft long, Kyuubi was a being to remember. A demon with the power to cause tsunamis and crumble mountains with a sweep of one of his nine tails.

Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, picked up his newly born baby as the Third approached. "Minato, please don't do this, Kushina won't forgive me. He will get shunned by the villages they won't see a hero they will only see the kyuubi in him."

"No they will see a hero and I can't ask someone else to do give up there child could I, I must do it, it's my job as hokage. Please tell Kushina, Deidara and little Naruto I love them very much. Don't forget to put the plan into place, Hiruzen." And with that he summoned Gamabunta and hopped away with his child in his arms.

As he prepared the seal that would house the Kyuubi, Minato wept. He wept for the sins he knew his village would do and knew they wouldn't acknowledge his last wishes.. "Forgive me, my son, for the shallow-heartedness of this village. May you grow up to be strong and loving. I love you, my little maelstrom..." As he finished the last part of the sealing, he kissed his son's forehead in the last moments of his life, along with revealing his last decree.

A deafening roar of outrage could be heard as the Kyuubi was sealed up into the child. When everyone saw the kyuubi fade away they rejoiced and crowds began to form cheering as they paraded down the streets. As they approached the place where the kyuubi disappeared the crowd silenced at the scene before them.

The Fourth Hokage was lying dead on the floor, whilst the Third stood next to him Naruto cradled in his arms, fast asleep. He raised Naruto up and shouted "This is your saviour. He has the kyuubi sealed up in him and he is the only reason we are alive on this eve." However instead of getting the expected response, he saw a mob forming with the sole purpose of destroying the new-born. Cries could be heard as the mob yelled obscene threats and 'punishments' for Naruto, whom the crowd thought was Kyuubi. Eventually Sarutobi made a decree that no-one was to tell those who weren't present at the time about the sealing. He then followed that by calling a council meeting.

At said meeting the third was furious as his advisors, Homura and Koharu had sided with Danzo, Fugaku Uchiha and Akujo Haruno (heads of the Uchiha and Haruno clans respectively). They all wanted the 'Kyuubi' put to death.

Hiashi Hyuuga and Tsume Inuzuka were rather neutral, considering the losses they'd suffered during the attack. Shikaku Nara, Chouza Akimichi (?), Inoichi Yamanaka, Shibi Aburame were all in favour of keeping Naruto alive.

Suddenly, with a bang, the doors were thrown open and Kushina Uzumaki was pushed into the room by Tsunade, the stress of Kyuubi attacking and giving birth putting too much strain on her body. Also entering was Shizune carrying Deidara, Kushina's adopted son with the Nendo-Kuchi(1)bloodline. He had come from Iwa seeking refuge as his clan was being hunted down and little Deidara was the last of his clan. Kushina had adopted him to prevent him from being killed as she can't stand to see innocents hurt, regardless of their affliation.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. We had trouble finding me a wheelchair.. sorry!" Kushina stated sheepishly.

"It's ok, Kushina," Sarutobi replied, "Now, what should we do with young Naruto, Kushina?"

"We should destroy it! Kill it mercilessly as it did to our own!!" Fugaku yelled out just as Kushina was about to speak.

"Kill an innocent child? Just because he has the Kyuubi sealed into him?! Are you out of your MIND!!" she shouted back, "No mind. We all can see that you're an arrogant fool. *giggles* Sarutobi, would it be at all possible for me to be able to adopt him. He needs a mother and I am more than willing to become one for another child hated for unforeseen circumstances. Dei-chan, I'm sure you'd like a baby brother, wouldn't you?"

"Weally Kaa-san? Can he have our awesome bwoodwines too? PWEASE??" Deidara asked. For more insurance, he unleashed the one jutsu any child can do, ninja or not... the Puppy Dog eye jutsu.

"Of course, little one" soothed Kushina, knowing if she said no, her little Dei-chan would unleash all kinds of hell for everyone... *shudders*

"But, Hokage-sama, demons shouldn't be given any of the bloodlines... even if one of them is exclusive to freaks and freaks only!"

"Silence Fugaku! Kushina, I'm giving you permission to adopt little Naruto here. If you want, you can also give him your bloodlines by blood-rite. Of course, this is if you so wish."

"Thank-you Sarutobi-sama. Deidara, you're up first. Now, do you want to transfer an existing mouth or give Naruto new ones? We've got surrogate seals for transfers and ritual knives to make new ones… so it's up to you my dear.."

"Um.. I wanna give him a transfer. My heart one, un!" Deidara shouted.

Kushina then proceeded to draw the seals onto Naruto's palms and heart in a mixture of his and Deidara's blood, and activated it with a finely controlled pulse of chakra.

The mouth situated above Deidara's heart dissolved into a liquid-like sludge before oozing onto Naruto and sinking into the seals on his little palms, forming the mouths of the bloodline.

Kushina then proceeded next door to where and blood-rite had been set up. She took her ceremonial dagger and cut both hers and Naruto's fingers. Pressing them together, she held them there for 10 seconds and spoke the rites. " I, Kushina Uzumaki, do hereby adopt Naruto into the Uzumaki clan, enabling him to access our bloodline, Hyoton(?) and the abilitys that come with it." After the ritual was completed, the room temperature drastically dropped and the tan skin of Naruto paled considerably until it resembled freshly fallen snow. Then the effects reversed almost as quickly as they came. Kushina picked up her son and held him to her chest as Tsunade escorted the small family home.

Later on..

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kushina, Yamato, Kakashi and Shizune were in the living room discussing the future plans for Naruto and Deidara's training etc. Suddenly, Naruto's crying could be heard, so Shizune went to comfort him. When he was calmed down she went back down to the living room only to find that Tsunade and Kushina were gone. Jiraiya, Kakashi and Yamato were standing there with the fear of God on their faces and as Shizune asked where the missing two were she got a one worded answer.

"Mob,". Shizune hurried outside only to see a miniature frozen warzone. Bodies of various villagers were now amazing ice sculptures. Unfortuneatly Kushina had over worked her jutsu and had slightly frozen herself internally, her lungs being the most affected. Tsunade had also left her mark if Shizune was to go by the pained groans and moans from the non-statues.

Kakashi quickly hurried over to where Kushina was laying down and asked for the overview of her injuries. When he was told that she had a deadly hypothermia he asked for everyone to move out of the way whilst he tried to warm her up again. "Katon:Magma Air" (2)cried out, exhaling a visible, shimmering wave of heat that not only warmed up Kushina but also melted a good half of the 'statues' surrounding the area.

"Lets get Lady Kushina into the house so she can stay warm. I think I heard Deidara calling for her too…" Kakashi said. After that was said Deidara came running out calling for his Kaa-san. Kushina held him as she was carried back inside and placed in her bed to rest, Deidara snuggling up to her. They would see what awaited them n the morning.

(1) Literally means clay-mouth. First translation so its bound to be rubbish.

(2) Original jutsu. The user blows out flaming out air to war up the user. C- rank jutsu.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: **Thanks again for all of the reviews and favourites I got. Just to remind you, this is a collaboration story with Matwatgos, so don't flame him for 'unoriginality', m'kay? Please tell me if you don't like any parts and I'll redo em... Laters!! ; D

**\\..Timeskip**** 6 years...//**

It was January, and Naruto was fast asleep. A sudden ear-splitting ringing wrenched him from any pleasant dreams, be they of achieving his dream of Hokage, or winning the prize for eating the most ramen. He blearily opened his eyes and wondered why he was up so early. A quick glance at the contraption that woke him confirmed that it was half past six in the morning. Naruto was about to start complaining about the unfairness of it all, when he caught sight of his frog calendar. He beamed with joy. It was his first day at the Konoha ninja academy and he couldn't wait to prove to everyone how awesome he was.

Naruto leapt out of his bed and got dressed into a black t-shirt, with orange spirals on the sleeves (in the same position as the sleeves on the standard jonin outfit). He pulled on a pair of white mid-calf army-style shorts and ran into the bathroom. He then proceeded to pull out a comb and a tub of hair gel. After messing his hair up and putting the rest of his things away he ran down stairs and sat down at the breakfast table.

When he was seated, Kushina walked in with his breakfast, homemade miso ramen. She then went upstairs o get dressed too. Now, Naruto loves his ramen but unfortunately had to be limited to how much he could eat, which, for those wondering was once a week.

Deidara trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen to pick up a spoon. He hated getting up early for the first day of school. He sat down at the table expecting to see and eat cereal but instead saw honey and pancakes. Deidara smiled and pulled a 'naruto' on the pancakes; meaning he was to pancakes as Naruto was to ramen. Two words: mass consumption. Deidara laughed as went to wash the honey off his face and his hand mouths. Naruto wasn't freaked out the slightest as his brother did this all the time when ever he has pancakes with honey. He then finished his ramen, washed his bowl and went to get his books and weapons for school.

Kushina came downstairs and kissed her son's forehead. As she pulled away she started to say, "Yamato and I shall be escorting you to the academy today."

Naruto cheered. "Yes!! Kaa-san, may I please have a zanbatou?"

"No! Naruto, how many times have I told you!? You're too young, which means you're too small! Anyway, we will be meeting up with Kiba and Shino on the way down to the academy."

"'Kay. Kaa-san, can Deidara come with us? That way, he and Hana can talk and walk together."

"Sure. Now, before we leave, can I ask you to not show off in front of your classmates please? Could you act between Kiba and Shino's level of strength, just for me? Just create a couple of clones or something along those lines if you're asked, okay?" she said, a frown pulling at her lips.

They then set off, Kushina locking up the house. Five minutes later Yamato walked up with Shino, Kiba and Hana. Shino and Kiba immediately ran to Naruto as Hana walked up to Deidara at a more sedate pace. Yamato walked alongside Kushina, talking to each other about the more mundane things in life.

Soon Deidara and Hana split off from the group to go meet their team, leaving the rest at the gates of the academy. Kushina and Yamato then went to talk to the parents, after encouraging the boys to go and make new friends with the other students. Naruto walked up to someone who was surrounded by a lot of the prospective students. After introducing himself as Uzumaki Naruto, he didn't expect the young boy to arrogantly reply, "Leave me alone you dobe, I don't need you breathing my air, whilst I could be at home, training to get stronger. You'll only hold me back from reaching my true strength here. All of you will, after all, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, part of the clan that is the elite of the elite, and you are just a commoner. Humph". And with that he turned around and stalked off, leaving Naruto to face the newly-created fan-girls.

"Get away from Sasuke-kun, you dobe, he's way to cool for you!"

"Yeah! He doesn't need you to bother him! Now leave him alone or we'll come and beat you up!!"

Other such threats and phrases followed Naruto as he quickly fled for his safety, followed by the stampeding hoard of banshee-fangirls chasing him. Once he had given them the slip, he located Shino and Kiba sitting under a tree with what looked like a Hyuuga a Nara and an Akimichi. They quickly introduced themselves as Hinata, Shikamaru and Chouji.

Soon a teacher came out to call the newest students in. **"**Everybody inside! Classes are starting in five minutes and we need to sort you out into your groups! Everybody inside, now!" All of the students then hurriedly said their goodbyes to their parents and ran in to familiarize with their classmates and teachers. Naruto sneak into his whilst trying to avoid the banshee masses and sat down next to Shino and Kiba. He then hid behind his desk trying to being seen but he was spotted. Before they could do some serious brain damage to Naruto, the teachers for his year strolled into the classroom. Silence immediately fell upon the room, ears ready to hear what was going to be said.

"Hello, class... My name is Iruka Umino and I'm your new teacher. You will refer to me as Iruka-sensei, understood?" He then indicated to the man on his right, "This is my assistant Mizuki-sensei. Now, when I call out your names I want you to tell me your hobbies and what you wish to accomplish. We'll start with Aburame Shino."

Shino stood up and said in his quiet near-monotone, "I like collecting bugs, and my dream is to make our clan well known and also to learn all of my clan jutsu." Name after name was called. Most children said they wanted to be a strong kunoichi or ninja. Sasuke said he wanted to became strong and defeat a certain someone. Kiba said he liked Akamaru and he wanted his clan to be more famous like Shino said.

Naruto's name was the last on the register, so he'd waited a long time to share what he wanted to say. Like Shino, he stood up and started to loudly say, "I like my friends, my family and ramen. My dream is to prove to everyone that I'm not a freak just because I have mouths on my hands. I also want take the title hokage some day so everyone in the village will respect me, BELIEVE IT!!" Sitting back down, he then listened to what Iruka had started to say.

"Okay, thank you all for those wonderful introductions. I'm sure we all know each other just that little bit more now, don't we? Presently, we will now be testing you on what jutsu you know, and also your chakra capacity. All those who can do at least a D-rank (genin level) jutsu, please come forward to the front." Almost all of the class who came up to the front could do the required task.

He then asked those who could do a C-rank jutsu (Chunin level) to remain standing, whilst the rest went back to their seats. Those that were left were Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Sasuke and Naruto. Hinata performed **Ninpo: Chakra Kousei **(Ninja Arts: Chakra Regeneration), Shino did a **Kikai Bunshin** (Bug Clone), Kiba did a low-powered **Tsuga **(Piercing Fang), Sasuke performed a **Katon** (fire-style) jutsu, whilst Ino used **Shintenshin **(Mind transfer jutsu) on Mizuki, Shikamaru used **Kagemane no jutsu **(Shadow Bind jutsu and Naruto did a Kyuubi-shaped C1 bomb and scared everyone.

Iruka then asked those who could perform a B-rank jutsu to follow the same procedure for the C-ranks, leaving Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto. Hinata did **Hakke Sanjuunishou **(Eight Divination Signs, Thirty-Two Palms of the Hand), Shino did **Kikai Bakuhatsu** (Bug Explosion), Kiba did **Gaatsuga **(Double Piercing Fang) with Akamaru, Sasuke did a **Katon: Koukakyuu **(Fire-Style: Grand Fireball jutsu, and Naruto used the **Sensatsu Suisho** (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death).

The procedure was then repeated to see who could do an A-rank jutsu( jonin level). The only people left at the front were Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke asked if he could go outside to perform his jutsu, as it would estroy the classroom otherwise. The class went outside and as Sasuke built up his chakra he cried "**Katon: Karyuu Endan** (Fire-Style: Dragon Fire)," He then blew out chakra infused fire that formed into a flaming, hot dragon that then rampaged through a tree. This jutsu left Sasuke panting and feeling faint. Naruto then stepped up and shouted, "**Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu **(Multiple shadow clone jutsu)." This produced 200 solid clones of Naruto out of thin air and to prove this one went up to Iruka and touched him. Naruto then dispelled them, leaving him slightly winded.

Iruka then nodded and said in response, "Looks like we have a very talented class this year. Now, please make your way in and we can begin our classes."

END

AN: Tada!! Hope you like the fact that we went the extra mile to bring you the Japanese translations!! XD Tell me if they're somewhat okay, don't forget to be nice if you flame!


End file.
